The Hero Dies In This One
by iluvglorfindel
Summary: Song fic based on the song "The Hero Dies in This One" by the Ataris. Basically about Ginny after the Second War. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I am not in possession of the rights to Harry Potter or "The Hero Dies In This One" by The Ataris.

A/N: I changed a couple words so the song would fit better.

~*~

_As I leave here today_

_Apartment__ 108_

_I'll always keep you in my heart. _

_London is cold tonight, _

_The leaves are scattered on the ground. _

_I miss the seasons in the comfort of your smile. _

Ginny Weasley walked out of her apartment building in London.  It was cold for November.  The harsh wind blew leaves onto the ground where they scattered.  She wished she could see him smile again.  His smile always comforted her, especially in the final battle.  The battle he didn't survive.

'God I miss him,' Ginny thought as a tear fell down her cheek,

She hastily wiped it away.  She wanted no one to see her cry, even if it was a complete stranger.  She started down the sidewalk.

_Sometimes this song feels like a dream, _

_I'm waiting for someone just to wake me up (wake me up) _

_From this life._

Ginny wished more than anything that she had dreamed it all.  Tomorrow, her mother would wake her up at the Burrow and the whole thing would be a dream.  She would be glad if she had dreamed her whole life if it meant he was still here.

'I wish this wasn't the real world,' she thought.

As she thought this, she smirked.  It reminded her of that Muggle movie Hermione had dragged her to after the war.  It had something to do with people being controlled by machines but not knowing it except for a select few.

_As I look out on these fairgrounds,_

_I remember how our family split apart. _

Ginny walked quickly until she reached an empty field.  There had been a Muggle fair here a few years ago.  The Weasley clan and him went to the fair one day.  It was the last happy time they spent all together as a family.  It didn't matter that he wasn't blood related.  Family isn't defined by blood.  He was close enough to him to be his real family.

First Charlie and George had died during an attack on Diagon Alley.  Fred was devastated.  Fred along with Percy, were later killed during an attack on the Ministry.  His death had shattered their lives even more.

_I don't think I ever told you, _

_But I know you always did your best _

_In the hard times that only made us stronger._

No matter what, he had never given up.  He stayed strong for everyone, especially her.  He was her rock, her rock that had been destroyed.  Still, the War had made her stronger.  She had learned to deal with death.

'But I never would have made it without him,' she thought.

_As I sit here all alone, _

_I wonder how I'm supposed to carry on _

_When you're gone. _

She sat down on a bench in the park where they had sat on their first real date, their one year of dating anniversary, and on the night he proposed to her.  Now she was here alone, on the anniversary of his death.  She didn't know how she could live with out him by her side.  Their daughter needed a father.  Ginny needed someone to help her.  Her mother couldn't watch her grand daughter forever.  But it was so difficult to live without him.

_I'll never be the same without you, _

_I love you more than you will ever know. _

She had changed since his death.  She was paler, thinner, and withdrawn from the outside world.  The only thing that had kept her from dying was her daughter, but it was still hard.  She loved him so much.  Her love for him could not be put into words.

_So maybe now you finally know: _

_Sometimes we're helpless and alone, _

_But you can't let it keep you weighted down. _

_You must go on._

When he had first died, she felt so helpless.  How could she raise a child when she couldn't stop mourning his death?  She knew she needed to keep on going.  Her daughter needed her, her nieces and nephews needed her, and her parents needed her.  His death couldn't keep her from living.

Ginny got up from the bench and walked to a florist.  She purchased a bouquet of red and white roses.  They had them at their wedding.

_Do you ever feel like crying? _

_Do you ever feel like giving up?_

_I raise my hands up towards the sky _

_And say this prayer for you tonight, _

_Because nothing is impossible._

Sometimes she wanted to just break down and cry.  Other times she just felt like giving up on life.  At these times, she prayed for him to help her get through this time of grief.  She prayed for him to be happy.  Prayer had always helped her when she was sad.  It seemed like all she did during and after the War was pray.

_As I sit here all alone, _

_I wonder how I'm supposed to carry on _

_when you're gone._

She arrived at a cemetery.  She sat down in front of a gravestone.  He was buried here, next to his parents.  Looking at the tombstone, she felt tears in her eyes.  He had been so young, like his parents had been when they died.  Times like these made her want to give up on life.

_I'll never be the same without you, _

_I love you more than you will ever know. _

Nothing was the same without him.  People used to smile at them when they were together.  Girls used to give her jealous glares.  Now all she got was pitying glances.

When they used to walk down the street, people could tell they were in love.  She loved him so much.  She only wished she could say it to his face one more time.

_So maybe now you finally know: _

_Sometimes we're helpless and alone, _

_But you can't let it keep you weighted down. _

_You must go on._

She kneeled on the grass in front of the graves.  She prayed for him all who had been killed.  She prayed that all who were left hopeless and alone would find a way to carry on.

_The hardest part isn't finding what we need to be, _

_It's being content with who we are._

_Stay who you are._

She never cried in public.  People wanted to see a grieving widow, but she never showed anyone that.  She had to stay who she was, like he told her to be.  She was strong, a rock like he had been.  She was happy with who she was.

She got up and left, but not before glancing at the grave in front of her.

_Harry James Potter_

_Beloved Husband and Son_

_1980 – 1999_

He never had wanted to be remembered for being the Boy Who Lived or the Man Who Died Defeating Voldemort.

~*~

A/N: I know the last part didn't really make sense.  Please be nice and review.


End file.
